


Are You Ok?

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg learns of the death of someone he once loved. Mycroft offers comfort.





	Are You Ok?

**Author's Note:**

> From an angst prompt on Tumblr, "Are You Ok?"

Greg loved Sundays. The day of the week they tried to set aside for relaxing. Maybe have a lie in. Definitely have a big breakfast that they prepared together and ate while perusing the daily papers. Most news could be found online (the important things Mycroft already knew). But nothing beat the nostalgia of a leisurely read through of the papers on a Sunday morning. 

Greg was drinking his coffee when he came to the obituaries and almost dropped his mug. There, at the bottom of the page, was a name he hadn’t thought about in a long time. Kathryn Lestrade. His ex-wife. 

Mycroft noticed Greg’s stillness and looked over to see his husband’s face blanched. He was immediately alarmed. “Gregory? Are you ok?” Mycroft got up to look at the paper over Greg’s shoulder. He immediately saw what had drawn Greg’s attention. It began ‘Kathryn Lestrade, aged 57, died April 20 after a long illness. Kathryn was a……’

Greg’s voice interrupted Mycroft’s silent reading. “A long illness? Oh…." 

Mycroft could sense his husband was distressed. Sitting down next to him he asked, "What is it Gregory?”

Greg rubbed at his face and groaned. Dropping his hands onto his lap, he started, “Kate emailed me at the Yard about four months ago. Didn’t really say anything, just 'Hi, how are you, can we talk sometime?’ I deleted it without replying. I hadn’t heard from her in years, and the last time we did speak, it wasn’t a friendly conversation. I wasn’t in the mood for her drama. She died after a long illness. She probably wanted to tell me and I ignored her.”

“You couldn’t have known that was why she was contacting you, love. You had given her the benefit of the doubt so many times before and she treated you horribly. I’m sorry she has passed, but I will not let you feel guilt over this. You have done nothing wrong.” Mycroft placed a comforting arm across Greg’s shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“Do you want to go to the services?” Mycroft asked gently. 

“No. Not really. Her parents are deceased, and she was an only child. She wasn’t close to her remaining relatives, so I wouldn’t know anyone there. Might be a bit awkward for her current husband if I were to show up.”

“It’s all right to grieve for her darling. She was your wife. You had a shared history, and I know despite the way things ended, not all of your memories of your time together are unpleasant. I actually always wanted to meet her and thank her.”

“Whatever for? ” asked Greg, incredulously. 

“Because if it were not for her actions, I would not have been able to get to know you, ” said Mycroft, leaning forward for a gentle kiss. They embraced, and Mycroft held his husband close, offering comfort for the sadness, and strength for the future.


End file.
